


Pebbles in the road

by levitheking



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Temporary Amnesia, brain damaged!jim, jim cant remember anything, seb is a heartbroken baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitheking/pseuds/levitheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has lost his memories.<br/>Sebastian tries to help him get back to the track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles in the road

"Sherlock Holmes." I tried.

No reaction.

"Are you Sebastian?"  
"I am."

"And I am James."  
"Jim." I corrected him. "You preferred Jim."  
"I can live with that." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"You were my husband. Spouse..."

"Spouse? Legally?"

"Yes."  
"Uh, not like I have anything against you..." The man gestured. " You are... you know."  
"I know, Jim." He nodded.

"God."

"What?"

"It's just strange." He fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "You know so much and I know nothing."  
"Seems like the tables have turned..."  
"Sorry?" His head snapped up in a familiar way.  
"Nothing. Just... You remembered me."

"Ohh...um. You are not someone I'd forget, Sebastian, especially if you are mine."

A heavy thud. My heart.

 

"When will they let you come home?"  
"I'll live with you?"

"Yeah, well... it was the other way around before, but..." I shrugged.

"Got it." He nodded. A pause, his fingers pale against the duvet. "They said a few days, just until I find you."

"And you found me."

He looked up, smiling.

 

"Never really fancied the hospitals anyway."


End file.
